Horsing Around
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: CL fanfic. The campers get horses for the first time and they're mostly Paints and Arabians—The Squirrel Scouts challenge the campers to polo matches and races. Rodney Rooster confesses he loves Penelope Peacock for the first time. “I think frien


Horsing Around 

Note: CL fanfic. The campers get horses for the first time and they're mostly Paints and Arabians—The Squirrel Scouts challenge the campers to polo matches and races. Rodney Rooster confesses he loves Penelope Peacock for the first time.

"I think friends should encourage friends to have their heads examined."--Alan Shore, Boston Legal

Chapter 1—Not Another 'Spitty' Incident !

Fall was definitely in the air and the campers were preparing for the oncoming chilly winter weather. Recently, the Camp had received a generous gift from the Rooster family. The sound of whinnying and neighing could be heard from the background. Edward groaned, hanging his head.

"No ! No ! NO ! No more "riding animals" ! Do you remember what happened with Spitty ? I still can't get that horrible stench out of my mind.", Edward said, cringing.

"I heard about what happened, but not to worry. These are horses, the finest around. My parents decided to give a gift to Camp Kidney. Actually, it was my idea...It's for the birthday of the camp, which is coming up soon.", Rodney said.

"Did someone say birthday ?" Lazlo said, wearing a party hat. Raj and Clam also followed him with party hats of their own and noise makers.

"Cake ! Where's cake ?", Clam chimed in, a euphoric grin on his face.

"And pie. We _must_ have coconut cream pie."Raj added. There would be a party, just not at that precise moment. The campers 'gifts' would be unveiled later on in the day but Rodney was the only camper that knew what kind of horses Camp Kidney would be receiving. However, he was the only one that realized the kind of hard labor that went into keeping animals (particularly horses), but they would come to know that a big animal was just as much fun to love as a small animal was.

Chapter 2—Happy Birthday Camp Kidney !

The official birthday of the Pricky Pines Campgrounds was coming up. It was in November long ago, on the 11th day when Camp Kidney was opened to the public. The man who had made it possible, Lord Eli Elk would be commemorating the day and there would be rejoicing from all of the campers. Even Edward, who wasn't one for celebrating too much and always the sourpuss was engaged in merrymaking.

Lord Elk was pleased with how well the camp had been taken care of. He wished to meet the youngster who had been responsible for donating more money to keeping it maintained. In all actuality, Rodney donated the horses and his parents donated the money. They were extremely charitble creatures, and philanthropists by nature. Besides, this money was for the better good of animal kind, and Rodney was pleased to be part of something so enlightening.

"Young man, are you the one who donated the horses ?", Elk questioned, placing his hand upon Rodney's shoulder. Eli wore rounded spectacles and his hair was greying. He was a stately, wise and majestic sort of being that exuded knowledge and spiritualism.

"Yes, why of course I am, Lord Elk. I don't give all of the credit to myself, however. The true appreciation goes to my Mum and Dad.", Rodney answered.

"Good lad ! Thank you very kindly for everything. I've had quite an enjoyable time, but I am afraid I must be going home soon.", Lord Elk said, mussing up Rodney's hair. The old Elk smiled brilliantly as he pivoted on his wingtipped shoe and exited Camp Kidney. It was a bittersweet moment to watch the elder leave, but they knew he would return for Christmas dinner.

Chapter 3—Challenge From the Squirrel Scouts

Before long, the campers had learned how to take care for their riding animals and learned to love them as members of the family. There were enough horses for everyone to ride and the horses were simply gorgeous purebred pedigree beings. Life couldn't get any better for the guys at Camp Kidney but the Squirrel Scouts had caught wind of the Bean Scouts owning horses.

"The girls and I had heard you have riding animals now.", Patsy said, with a smirk on her face.

Lazlo was oblivious to the fact that she was up to something again.

"Yeah. We've been taking good care of them too.", Lazlo said with a glistening grin.

"Wonderful. Anyway, the girls and and I want to challenge you to some games. We want to see who is equipped to be a better rider. Us, or _you_ losers.", Pasty answered.

"We'll take your challenge, won't we, Rodney ?", Lazlo answered, arms akimbo.

Rodney saw Penelope with Nina, who was egging the boys on to challenge them. She didn't join them because she believed in Buddist philosophy and pacifism.

"R-right. Let's show these ladies what we're made of.", Rodney answered with a slight stutter.

With that the boys and girls were off and running in their competitions.

While polo had been played and races had been run, Rodney left the field unnoticed on his stallion Antonelli. Penelope followed on her philly, Isolde.

"I know I'm taking the coward's way out, Nelly, but I just wanted to tell you something.", Rodney said, his hands behind his back holding a bouquet of freshly picked flowers.

"What's that, Rodney ?", Penelope questioned, curiously, fluttering her eyelashes.

Rodney held out the bouquet of flowers and stated, sweating slightly,

"I love you, Penelope ! I've been meaning to tell you for the longest time but my tongue was always tied in knots.", Rodney answered. Penelope smiled and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek.

"I always thought you did, but I am glad I know for certain now, my sweet bun !", Penelope said. The two were able to spend some time gazing at the clouds before the dinner bell was rung.

Neither one of the lovers really cared whether the boys or girls won the competitions, they were simply glad their relationship was blossoming into something more beautiful. They rode back to the campgrounds on their respective horses, holding hands.

Chapter 4—What's So Great About "Love" Anyway ?

Lazlo, Raj and Clam had wondered where Rodney had wandered off during polo and racing.

Rodney's face turned light pink and he looked at his Chucks momentarily.

"Were you spending time with Penelope ?", Raj questioned, wiggling his eyebrows. It was at that moment that Rodney hid his reddened face within his royal purple scarf. The three boys laughed heartily without realizing that they were causing Rodney to feel mortified. Edward was sitting at another table having heard about what had recently occurred.

"I really don't understand what's so great about 'love' anyway. What could be so 'wonderful' about it ? Yuck ! Makes me want to puke.", Edward thought to himself. He was pleased he didn't have to deal with the ridiculous conscept known as love and as far as he was concerned, he considered himself lucky he didn't have to put up with ridicule and looking foolish in front of the entire camp. Incidentally, Edward was glad he didn't hang around Rodney any longer.

"He's turned to the dark side now and I want _nothing_ to do with that...but if I can continue making their lives miserable well then, I've fulfilled my purpose.", Edward thought to himself, rubbing his hands together. He was concocting something malicious in his mind but the master plan hadn't been thought completely through yet. But, what he didn't realize was Rodney still considered him a friend and would turn Edward's maliciousness into benevolence.

Chapter 5—Hot Cocoa on a Cold Day

Winter was definitely upon Prickly Pines, and everyone could feel it within their bones. Although the mercury in the barometer was falling, the campers enjoyed mugs of hot cocoa with marshmallows. The chef, despite his eccentricities, made the most luscious cocoa in the world.

The campers didn't want to admit they were spoiled, but the chocolate helped them keep warm during the chilly nights. Even the horses were kept warm with "coats" and "hats". Pretty soon, it would be time for Thanksgiving and a lot of the campers would be seeing their families.

Epilogue 

As another night closed around the campfire, Lumpus begrudgingly told the eager listeners an old story that had been passed down from moose to moose in his family. He didn't wish to admit it, but it was his favorite story and he adored telling it. It even made him cheerful (if such a word could describe Algonquin) to tell the Bean Scouts tales like that. They whined for another tale, and another was told before each camper went to their respective cabin. Rodney was sipping a cup of warm Earl Grey as he followed his friends to Jelly Bean Cabin. As for Lumpus, he snuck a kiss to his beloved Jane Doe before telling her goodnight. The only one who saw was Slinkman, who was doing a strange sort of victory dance.

"Would you stop that ? You look ludicrous.", Algonquin said as they headed back to the main cabin. Once he stoped, he did a short dance of his own and Slinkman did his best to repress his laughter. It was never a dull moment in Prickly Pines, that was for certain...and the coming holidays would be unforgettable.

The End

November 23, 2005


End file.
